wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Write A Caption/Archive/54
=Baobab Trees At Dusk= *There hasn't been that much wood since Mark Foley last threw a Strong Teen Using Democracy party at his house.. - The Lake Effect 20:29, 12 August 2007 (UTC) =California Opens Extension To Freeway= * A construction worker strides confidently over footbridge STRUCTURALLY SUFFICIENT TO FEDERAL STANDARDS. (Seriously, you should listen to the federal government once in a while, instead of whining about "how the other ones didn't fall down yet". What are you waiting for, a HURRICANE? Fix those bridges, and get well soon, Minnesota.) - The Lake Effect 22:26, 4 August 2007 (UTC) * No traffic in Los Angeles... an official sign that the apocalypse is near. --Careax 03:40, 7 August 2007 (UTC) * A Model struts his stuff during the annual California DOT Fashion show.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:24, 7 August 2007 (UTC) =Monkeys Cross Road= * Illegal immigrant Mexican monkeys stealing road-crossing jobs from hard-working American chickens. - The Lake Effect 18:20, 2 August 2007 (UTC) =Sammy The Seagull= * Illegal immigrant Mexican seagull steals food from hardworking American pigeons. - The Lake Effect 22:27, 4 August 2007 (UTC) =Mini Sub Stopped In New York Harbor= * Russia fails to claim sovereignty over New Jersey and its bountiful fields of hazardous nuclear waste. - The Lake Effect 22:14, 4 August 2007 (UTC) * Elián González finds a new method for travelling to the United States. - The Lake Effect 22:42, 4 August 2007 (UTC) * Illegal immigrant Mexican submariner... oh, you know the rest. - The Lake Effect 22:42, 4 August 2007 (UTC) **BRILLIANT!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:48, 4 August 2007 (UTC) =A Farmer In Afghanistan Harvesting His Poppy Crop= *Mahoud one day dreams of making enough money on poppies so he can move his family to Colombia to become coca farmers. - The Lake Effect 19:04, 6 August 2007 (UTC) * "I shall call you 'Audrey'" --Careax 03:37, 7 August 2007 (UTC) =Lamb Is Born With 7 Legs= * Spider-lamb... Spider-lamb. Does whatever a spider-lamb does... - The Lake Effect 18:04, 6 August 2007 (UTC) *LMAO!!! Classic! --Demonseed 06:45, 12 August 2007 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever Holds Press Conference With His Man in Afghanistan= * Now tell me, are you brown enough to do a heckuva job? - The Lake Effect 18:03, 6 August 2007 (UTC) *Oh Hammie, can I call ya "Hammie"? Hammie, I'll give yer nation another $400 million to build stuff if you just tell me one thing... where'd ya get yer hat? I need a hat! - The Lake Effect 19:07, 6 August 2007 (UTC) *Mr. Karzai winces from losing all sensation in his right hand. - The Lake Effect 19:09, 6 August 2007 (UTC) * "Isn't the joke normal 'pull my finder', George? ... Oh shit! WHAT'S THAT SMELL?!!" --Careax 03:36, 7 August 2007 (UTC) * Karzai proves to The Greatest President Ever that he indeed knows the secret Unocal handshake.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:23, 7 August 2007 (UTC) =New Bratz Dolls Are Released To Coincide With Bratz Movie= * If you ever need a doll for your children to emulate to pretend to be classy-looking strippers, let it be this one! - The Lake Effect 18:02, 6 August 2007 (UTC) * Next week they're launching the male doll line. Keep a look out for Larry King, Dennis Miller and Barry Bonds! --Careax 03:34, 7 August 2007 (UTC) =French President Sarkozy Points And Yells At Photographers= * "Sacra bleu! Leave moi et mon petit boyfriend alone!" --Careax 03:33, 7 August 2007 (UTC) * You'd be frowning too if you were caught in such a gay-looking photograph. - The Lake Effect 03:12, 8 August 2007 (UTC) * Toute votre base sont appartiennent à nous! - The Lake Effect 22:48, 8 August 2007 (UTC) * You! American photographer, stay where you are! I will maneuver this boat so that I may fart in your general direction!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:54, 12 August 2007 (UTC)